babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5: Paris
Babylon 5: Paris is the second installement to the Babylon 5 series that takes place in the year 2280. Summary .After the Drakh Plague was cured the Interstellar Alliance is enjoying some much needed peace time after recent weeks of battles against the Shadows, President Clarks forces, and the Drakh, but now the Alliance is just picking up pieces from the Drakh encounter mourning the dead soliders that gave their lives to keep Earth safe from the darkness and all who wanted to rule it. Plot In the year 2270 the Interstellar Alliance has colonized several systems outside of Earth Space and beyond even where the former battle sites of the Dilgar Wars was at have been cleared up and colonized, the Interstellar Alliance vessel Paris under the Command of Captain William Telfer. Over sees the colonization of sector 56 by 67 by 90 as the ship is getting ready to leave they encounter a unknow vessel that isn't very friendly then encounters a massive Fleet of them Telfer orders the compelte evacuation of the Colony while the Paris covers the Evac shuttles as they head for the Local Jumpgate to head to Earth Space to warn President Sheridan of what has happened, while fleeing the system the Paris takes Heavy Damage and the Captain is killed leaving her unsure First Officer to take Command of the damaged ship and bring her home safely. After the whole battle the Earth Alliance combines Fleets with the Narn and several other Aligned Worlds to prepare for the enemy the Second Dilgar Wars was about to begin. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Captain John Tyson Vanessa Hudgens as Cmdr. Sasha Mitchell Chris Evans as Lt. Samuel Hanson Selena Gomez as Lt. Kayla Donald Joe Jonas as Ens. Jason Samuels Robert Pattison as Ltcmdr. Sean Nelson Taylor Swift as Dr. Sarah Charleston Recurring Characters Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan Mira Furlan as Vice President Delenn Gary Cole as Captain Matthew Gideon (Commanding Officer of the IAS Cruiser Excalibur) Tracey Scoggins as Colonel Elizabeth Lochley Claudia Christian as General Susan Ivanova Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi Elizabeth Gilies as Mary Garibaldi-Tyson Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin Andrea Katsuals as Ambassador G'Kar Peter Jurasik as Emperor Londo Mollari Episodes Season 1 1.01 A New Beginning-After the search for a Cure to the Drakh plague was found Earth and her allies are now enjoying peace times but an old enemy threats that peace, A new ship and crew are called upon to save the galaxy from that force. 1.02 Lost-While fleeing from Raiders after attacking their base the Paris becomes lost in Hyperspace after taking severe Damage and its up to Captain Tyson to save his ship and crew from certain death before they become lost in Hyperspace forever, Meanwhile President Delenn receives a coded transmission from an old friend Lyta Alexander marked for Captain Tyson. 1.03 Dilgar Attack- 1.04 Narn Defense- 1.05 Defense of Proxmia III-While on patrol the Paris has discovered a large unknown fleet of ships and Tyson couldn't believe that it was the Dilgar Empire, that was thought to be gone after the sun went Nova but it was a lie some survived the Nova and want revenge against Earth force for helping the League win the war against them. And they'll start with the Colony Proxmia III, With most of the fleet recovering from the Drakh assault on Earth its up to the Minbari Fleet to see the protection of the Colony along with the Excalibur and Paris at the head of the fleet. Season 2 2.01 Centauri attack 2.02 Search and Rescue 2.03 Family 2.04 Battle of Sector 23 2.05 Outcast Season 3 3.01 3.02 3.03 3.04 3.05 Season 4 4.01 4.02 4.03 4.04 4.05 Season 5 5.01 5.02 5.03 5.04 5.05